


Love and Hate

by RivanWarrioress



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks Angel hates him after he is banished from the Hyperion, and begins to slide down a slope that he won't come back from. Can Angel save his son before its too late. AU. Rating is just in case</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel sat silently in his office at the Hyperion hotel, his thoughts far away. His gaze flickered to the framed photographs that he had on his desk. One was the entire AI team; the second was one of Buffy and the Scoobies the night of the Prom. The photo he was focused on, however, was one of himself, cradling baby Connor, before the baby had been taken away from him by Holtz. Even now, Angel found himself shocked at how much Connor had changed, and grown, in the few months that he had been away for. Even since his return, the boy had changed so much, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

If someone had asked Angel, before Connor had been born, what his biggest regret had been, he wouldn't have known what to reply with. There were so many things he regretted, too many things to narrow down to just one, however, after Connor had been taken, he would have said, without hesitation 'not watching Connor closely enough and allowing him to be taken away.'

Now, however, the response would be different. If he was asked now what his biggest regret was, he would be able to truthfully say 'letting my anger and hunger control me the day I kicked Connor out of the Hyperion.

Three long months had passed since that day, and Angel lived in constant fear that something had happened to his son. Every night after he had finished his patrolling, and after completing any missions, he would go searching for his child. Sometimes he would be lucky, and catch a distant glimpse of the boy, but Angel was to fearful to risk going any closer, for fear of Connor sensing his presence, and doing something stupid, or Angel himself doing something he would regret later.

On other nights, Angel's search would come to naught, and he would return to the Hyperion just before the sun rose over the city, disheartened by the fruitless search.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Connor leant back casually in the old, moth eaten chair that was inside his, for lack of a better word, apartment. The single room dwelling, located in an abandoned apartment complex, deep in the roughest neighbourhood in the entire city, was shabby, dirty, and small. Connor's bed was a single, thin mattress on the dirty floor of the room, with a few dirty, thin blankets for warmth. Although their was a small kitchenette in the apartment, The building's electricity and gas had been disconnected a long time ago, so cooking was out of the question. There was, however, water connected, but it was not a good connection, with the flow only working on some days.

Connor spent his days sleeping, or reading some of the old books that he had found in a second hand book shop that was nearby. Night time was chiefly used for hunting, as it always had been for Connor.

Of course, Connor knew he was sometimes not as alone as he should have been. He'd sensed that Angel had been nearby on a few occasions, but had been content with the vampire staying distant. He was, however getting better at avoiding the dark haired vampire as time passed.

Connor snorted to himself as he thought of the time that had past since a newly returned angel had banished him from the Hyperion. It felt, to him, anyway, that it had been so much longer than three months that ha had been alone for. In reality, Connor felt like he had been alone for even longer than that. Even before he had tried to kill Angel, he had been alone. Connor could not remember a point of time when he had not felt alone, empty, lost, or neglected, with the sole exception of a few brief moments, when he'd been living with Angel.

Connor knew that he would never again experience the absence of his feelings of loneliness and emptiness, now that he was certain that Angel hated him. How could the souled vampire not hate him, after what he had done? No, Connor was certain that his father, for he had finally come to terms with and accepted his own lineage, and the truth behind all the lies Holtz had told him.

Connor knew he was the son of two vampires, Angel and Darla, and they were gone from him, one by death, and the other by hatred.

In the privacy of his own apartment, where he knew no-one could see, or would be watching, Connor would finally allow himself to succumb to the emotions that rolled through him, within him. Self loathing, guilt, sadness, grief all were brought to the surface. Connor would cry himself to sleep every time he lay on his mattress, bitterly wondering if this was similar to what Angel went through when he regained his soul.

In the outside would, however, Connor kept his emotions tightly locked away, preferring to keep his face as neutral, unreadable, and stony, as possible to prevent any hidden signs of his inner turmoil, the gut-wrenching pain that he felt continuously, slipping out to be seen by someone he might know, especially by Angel or his friends.

He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Angel strode purposefully down the darkened stet, the steely glint in his eye telling anyone he came across not to get in his way. He was obviously a man on a mission. He had already been out hunting that night, having saved two teenaged girls, who had almost reminded him of Buffy and Willow (except without the knowledge of vampires and other things that go bump in the night) while he patrolled his usual route, which included all of the cemeteries that were still in use within central LA.

Having finished his usual patrol earlier than he had planned, Angel had closed his eyes, focusing internally, on the weak, subconscious bond he shared with Connor. As far as Angel was unaware, Connor was unaware of the bond they shared (but it was difficult for Angel to know for sure)

Angel himself had felt the bond increasing in strength every day they had spent together, only for it to be completely shattered when Connor had sent him to his watery grave. Angel knew that the bond had been further damaged when he had thrown Connor out of the hotel, and was now in tatters. Now, Angel focused on the bond's shattered remains, hoping to whatever powers that were listening that he could, one day, mend the damage that had been done to it.

Through the bond, Angel was able to roughly locate his wayward son. He allowed the bond to the roughest area of LA, that someone of Connors age had no business it. Gang violence, drugs, alcohol, prostitution, and murders were all so prominent in that area of the city that Angel began to fear what condition he would find his son in. Angel tried to reason with himself that it was an obvious place for a teenaged runaway to hide out in. It was cheap, and the police had long since given up on patrolling this area of the city, meaning that they wouldn't get found and dragged back to their homes to their parents.

Angel knew another thing about this area that would attract Connor to it. There was a very high demon population in this area (which was also partially connected to the high mortality rate). Connor would not be able to resist such a target rich environment… which was a fact that strangely did not help calm Angel down much. A sudden thought came to his mind as he followed the bond. Connor lying, bloody and broken, slowly dying in one of the regions many alleyways, while a small group of demons watched on, laughing at the so called destroyer.

Angel followed the bond right into the heart of the district, to a derelict apartment complex. Angel instantly knew that this was where Connor had been living, but also knew that the boy was not in the immediate vicinity. Angel guessed that the teenager had gone hunting.

Angel's eyes misted over as he thought of Connor having such derelict living conditions, before he pushed the thought aside, blinking away the tears that had dared to creep into his eyes. Having made a mental note of the apartments address, Angel began to search for the most recent trail of Connor's scent that lead away from the building.

Once Angel had found the most recent trail of Connor's scent that lead away from the building, which Angel was sure Connor had made earlier that evening, he set out and followed it. He inwardly cringed as Connors path sent him through many alleyways that would definitely be places that Vampires would find appealing. He didn't see any Vampires though, and there was no sign that there had been any in the area that night, as Angel couldn't see, or smell, any dead bodies. Angel hurried along the scent trail, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of his wayward son before returning to the Hyperion Hotel.

Angel was rewarded for his efforts about half an hour later, when he spotted Connor in the distance, ducking into another Alleyway. Keeping his son's enhanced senses in mind, Angel slowly dew closer, cautiously glancing into the alleyway. What he saw there made his heart stop, well; it would of, had his heart been beating.

Connor was fighting two large vampires at the same time. The teenager was dwarfed by the two creatures of the night, but Angel could see who would be the one who walked away from the fight. Connor was, by far, the superior fighter. Angel felt pride at his son's skill well up within him as Connor staked the vampires one after the other. The teenager looked up, and Angel froze, inwardly cursing himself for lingering. While he had been fighting, Connor had been too busy to pay attention to what was in his immediate surroundings, other than the two vampires, but now that they had been dealt with, he would be able to sense Angel's presence. Connor turned and met his father's gaze, and Angel flinched as he saw what dwelt within the deep blue orbs. All the hate, anger, sadness, fear, resentment, and deep down, regret and guilt. Angel felt a fluttering of hope within him.

"Hello, Connor," Angel said. Connor took a few steps in Angel's direction, but kept his distance at the same time, his eyes never leaving Angel's.

"Hello, Angel. Still stalking me, I see." Connor's voice was quiet, but cold at the same time.

"I'm just checking up on you, Connor. I don't want you hurt."

"What, just so you can be the one to hurt me? Do you not like sharing those you hurt with other demons?"

Angel could hear the sadness in the teenager's voice, "I was angry and starving, I didn't mean it." Angel defended himself. Connor shrugged

"What ever, I don't care. Just, just stay the hell away from me, Ok?"

"Connor I…"

"Just go away" Connor yelled, turning his back and running down the Alleyway. He jumped over a wire fence, before swinging himself up onto a fire escape, and climbing up, until he disappeared onto the rooftops/ Angel knew better than to follow him, so he turned his back on the Alleyway, and walked slowly back to the Hyperion, his back bowed in dejection.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Connor yelled in frustration, throwing his worn and tattered jacket across the room as he entered his apartment. He picked up a chair and hurled it angrily, before punching at the plaster wall. His fist made a clean hole in the wall, and cracked the concrete wall that lay beyond it. Connor howled in pain and clutched at his bloodied hand, rearing back from the wall. Blood seeped through the gashes that marred his skin, left in his skin by the wall, and Connor sank to his knees, tears of pain replacing the anger and frustration upon his face. He surrendered to his emotions and broke down, kneeling on the cold, concrete floor of the apartment, feeling with his entire body that he was alone in a harsh, uncaring world.

A sudden thought came to Connor, and he brushed it aside, just like he had done every other time he'd had the same though since he had sent Angel to the bottom of the ocean, but then, for the fist time, he had a second thought about it. The thought, the idea, had its merits and it would be so easy for him to do. No one would have to know until afterwards, when it would be too late. Connor knew it would go against everything that Holtz had ever taught him, but then, Connor now knew that Holtz had never truly cared about him, only his undying need to seek revenge against Angel(us).

No one would care, Connor reasoned, it would be a shock to some at first, like his father, but they would all, essentially be better off. Connor nodded, resolved, though tears still streamed down his cheeks.

It would was for the best, for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had lain in bed for hours trying to get to sleep, but never succeeding, thoughts racing through his head at a million miles an hour, keeping him awake. All his thoughts were of Connor. How much the boy had changed since the fateful day that Angel had kicked him out, how angry and confused he must be, how much he now hated his father.

Connor had obviously lost weight, and he looked dirty, haggard, and weary. Angel felt guilt well up within his chest, knowing it was his fault that Connor was living in those conditions. Connor should be living with him, trying as much as possible to be a normal teenager, not fighting for his life on the streets every night. Parents were supposed to protect and nurture their children, not to kick them from the house and send them to live in squalor during a fit of anger and intense hunger.

Angel loved Connor with everything he had. If the others were to be believed, he loved his son a little bit too much, and that he should let Connor live on the streets for a little while longer, that Angel had forgiven him too quickly and too easily after the teenager's betrayal of him.

Connor knew how Angel felt about him, or, at least, Angel hoped he did. A sudden though came, unbidden to him. Did Connor really know how much Angel loved him? Had Angel ever told him how much the teenager meant to him? How much Angel cared about him. His reaction earlier on that evening had suggested that the feelings were not returned, which had hurt Angel, but, honestly, the vampire didn't blame the teenager for, but did Connor actually know how loved he was, not just by Angel, but by the rest of the team as well.

A sudden, cold, feeling trickled down Angel's back, and the vampire felt fear wash over him.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Sunset found Angel pacing the lobby of the Hyperion, waiting, not so patiently, for the sum to sink beneath the horizon, allowing him to walk outside.

Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Fred were sitting on the couches, watching Angel as he paced, worried expressions upon their faces. Angel had been tight lipped on what it was that was worrying him so much, but it was obviously something significant. They rarely saw the souled vampire looking so uptight.

"Er, Angel, is everything all right?" Fred quietly asked. Angel paused mid stride, before continuing his pacing. He glanced at the group, his lips pursed thoughtfully. Cordy, Gunn, Wes and Fred all drew in their breath deeply as they saw the haunted and tortured look deep in Angel's eyes. Fear, worry, anger, frustration and desperation were all evident upon his face.

"I need to go and find Connor," Angel said, "I need to talk to him; I think there is something wrong."

"Do you need help?" Wes asked quietly. Angel shook his head.

"No, I know where he's staying, it won't take long. Besides, it's something that I need to do."

Angel knew the moment that the sun dropped out of the sky, and moved to the door. No one stopped him as he strode out into the nigh, raising his head to sniff the air, before bolting down the street towards Connor's apartment, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Connor slunk through the backstreets, head bowed, and eyes glazed over with unshed tears. No-one would recognise the Destroyer now if they happened to see him; he was a shadow of his former self. Although he had grown a little taller since he had come to LA, he had lost so much weight, his body loosing what little body fat it had lain out beneath his skin. Connor had flicked through an old magazine he had found, and, according to a BMI chart that he had found, he was classed as dangerously underweight.

He walked with intent, striding along as quickly as his weakened body could manage, the effects of prolonged starvation and exhaustion taking their toll on his body, and he soon reached his location. Connor climbed up the fire escape of the twenty story apartment building he had selected. He'd chosen that particular building for three reasons.

Firstly, he would be able to access the roof from the fire escape, without actually entering the building

Secondly, he figured that at twenty stories, it would be tall enough to achieve what he wanted it to.

And thirdly, but most importantly, it had a good view of the Hyperion hotel from the roof. As bad as Connor's memories of the place were, it was still the place in this world that felt the most like home.

Having reached the roof, Connor walked to the side that had the best view of the Hyperion. He stood in silence, watching the hotel, like he had done on so many night since his banishment from this very rooftop. Connor was almost certain that Angel knew nothing about this, and he intended on keeping it that way. As he watched, Connor wondered what the hotel's occupants were doing. He could see that the foyer light was on, as well, as a couple of the upstairs lights, so he was certain someone was home. Maybe they hadn't left on tonight's mission yet, or maybe they were researching, or maybe it was going to be a quiet night, when they got to relax and spend time together without worrying about things like Demons and Vampires.

Connor sniffed as his memories of the times, good and bad, he had spent at the Hyperion, before he broke down, sinking to his knees and bursting into a fresh bout of sobs. Unconsciously, Connor's right hand dropped to his hip, where his knife hung from his belt. Connor fingered the blade gently as he sobbed, before he began to caress the handle reassuringly. Gripping the blade firmly, Connor pulled the knife from his belt, his tears splashing onto the shining metal.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Angel kicked open the door to the apartment he had traced Connor's scent to, before entering the room and frantically looking around. What he saw confirmed what his hearing had told him when he was outside, that there was no one in the room. Judging from Connor's fading scent, the teenager had left the apartment bout six hours ago, and had not returned since then.

His fears escalating, Angel moved back to the door and began searching for the most recent trail of Connor's scent leaving the room. Once he had found it, Angel ran down the passageway, chasing it from the building and out onto the streets.

Much to his surprise, Angel realised that Connor's trail was going in the general direction of the Hyperion. For a moment, he wondered if his son had returned to the hotel for some reason, before discounting it. Connor was much to proud to go back of his own free will, especially if he thought that no one at the Hyperion cared about him.

Angel followed Connor's trail as it left the main street, and went into the backstreets, weaving through a maze of alleyways and laneways, until Angel was confused, and just a little lost. Obviously, though, Connor knew where he was going though, because when Angel was able to get his bearing, he realised that they were only a block or so away from the Hyperion.

The trail ended suddenly in a alleyway, behind one of the taller buildings in Angel's neighbourhood, at the bottom of a fire escape. Angel instinctively began to climb, the trail now being only half an hour old, at most. He was half way up the fire escape when Angel scented something salty in the iar, and realised that they were tears. The, he smelt something else, something that made hiss entire body freeze in horror.

Blood,

Human Blood,

Connor's Blood.

Angel raced up the fire escape as fast as he could, before jumping up onto the buiding's roof and looking around frantically.

"Connor!" he yelled, just before spotted the teenager, kneeling on the concrete roof of the building, next to the ledge, his pale face downcast.

"Connor" Angel called again, and Connor looked up again, his blue eyes meeting Angel's brown ones. Angel was shocked at how plae his son's face was, it was more pale than his own. Connor frowned when he saw Angel, and got unsteadily to his feet, blood running thickly from the gashes on his wrists, his knife lying, bloodstained, on the roof, no longer needed.

"Get the hell away from me," Connor yelled at Angel as the vampire took a step towards him, his voice and eyes filled with Anger and sadness. Angel froze, keeping his distance as Connor stepped backwards once, so his back was flush against the metre high barrier that surrounded the roof's edge.

"Connor, Please, I'm sorry," Angel pleaded with his son, is eyes filling with tears as he saw Connor stagger slightly, obviously weakened by the amount of blood he had lost.

"Why are you sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for, except maybe for the fact thja I exist." Connor spat angrily. Angel stepped forward again, and obviously got too close to Connor, who scrambled up onto the barrier. Angel felt cold fear run through his entire body.

"Connor, please get down form there. Please. We can talk, just you and me, no one else."

"Stay away from me!" Connor's voice cracked as tears rolled down his cheeks. He swayed slightly, his face further paling as the blood loss took its toll.

"Connor, get down form there, you might …"

"Fall? That's the whole point, Angel. It was going fine, until you showed up. You just had to wreck my death, didn't you? Why don't you just go home to your friends and let me go?"

"No, Connor. I won't do that. You mean more to me than anyone else, anything else, in this world." Angel risked taking another step, but Connor seemed happy to stay up on the ledge.

"That's bullshit, Angel, and you know it."

"Connor, please, don't do this. Please!" Angel was begging, and took another step. Connor shifted his weight.

"It's too late for that, Dad." Connor murmured in a soft, low, heartbroken voice, before he stepped back, off the ledge, and dropped out of sight.

"Connor, No!" Angel screamed, lunging forwards towards where Connor had been standing. He almost threw himself over the ledge as he reached over it, reaching down, grasping at thin air…

Clutching at Connor's bloody hand with his fingertips.

Angel panted needlessly for air, tears rolling down his face as Connor's body hung from his hand, having been swung into the side of the building when Angel had grabbed Connor's hand.

"Connor, don't you dare let go. I can't do this without you; I can't keep saving people knowing I couldn't save you. I promised your Mother that I would protect you against everything. I've already broken that promise once; don't make me do it again." Angel felt his tenacious grip slipping, Connor's hand and wrist made slippery by the blood that coated them. Angel began to feel panic rising in his chest, fear that he would drop Connor to a almost certain death, before he forced himself to taking a couple unnecessary, but still calming breaths. He could tell that Connor was about to pass out from the blood loss, and that the teenager needed stable ground beneath him, preferably without a twenty story drop beforehand. Angel hauled Connor upwards, thanking the powers for his vamp strength. Once Connor was up on the ledge again, Angel scooped him up in his arms and sank to the roof's surface, lying Connor down on the concrete ground. Connor looked up at him with bleary eyes, and groaned, his eyelids flickering shut.

"Stay with me Connor; don't go to sleep, not yet." Angel murmured, his voice fearful, and filled with panic.

"I'm tired, Dad," Connor softly murmured, his unfocused eyes looking up at Angel, before they closed again.

"Connor, please, stay with me. I need to get you back to the hotel ok? It'll be okay, I promise."

"Angel?" Connor whispered.

"Yes Connor?'

"Why did you save me? You hate me, you all hate me, because of what I did."

Angel choked back a sob at Connor's words, feeling as though his own heart had been ripped out and trampled by a herd of demons.

"Connor, let me tell you something. I have NEVER hated you. I've been angry and frustrated, scared and worried about you, but I never hated you, not even for a second, not even when I was locked in that box. Don't ever believe it of someone tells you that I hate you. Don't ever believe them, Con. I love you with every part of my body, my soul, my demon. I love you, and I will love you for the rest of my unlife, right until I am dust."

"You, You love me? Really" Connor's voice carried his surprise. Angel nodded, not loosing eye contact with the injured teenager.

"I love you, Connor, god only knows how much. I'd go to the furthest, darkest, pits of Hell for eternity for you."

Connor went quiet, loosing his grasp onot consciousness rapidly. He took a shaky breath, wincing as he felt his ribs hurt where his body had slammed into the wall when Angel had grabbed him.

"I love you too, Dad" He murmured.

Angel could hear Connor's heart rate dropping rapidly, and knew that Connor was struggling to stay conscious. He barely heard Connor's murmured confession to loving him. Angel felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Come on, Connor, stay with me, Don't let go, not now, not yet." Angel whispered, desperation seeping into his voice as his blood red tears rolled down his cheeks. Ignoring the tears, Angel focused on Connor, whose eyes were loosing their fight to stay open.

"Come on, Connor, please, hang on, don't do this, don't let go" Angel bent down and softly kissed Connor's pale forehead, before running his hand through Connor's messy hair. Connor weakly grabbed onto the front of Angel's shirt.

"I love you dad." Connor whispered again, before his grip on Angel's shirt loosened and went slack. Angel sobbed as Connor's eyes slid closed and his body went limp. He gathered the teenager in his arms, cradling Connor just like he had done so many times when he was a baby. He could still hear Connor's heart beating, weakly, but at a steady pace. Angel sent a prayer up to the powers, to save his son, his little miracle.

Angel got to his feet, still cradling Connor in his arms. He glanced around the surface of the roof, noticing for the first time Connor's bloodied knife, the one he'd used to cut his own wrists. Angel crouched and picked it up, looking at it carefully, before sliding it into his pocket. He shifted Connor gently in his arms, and climbed carefully down the fire escape, taking care not to jostle Connor's unconscious body too much.

Once he had returned to street level, Angel ran as quickly as he could towards the hyperion. It wasn't far, in fact Angel had noticed that the roof, right where Connor had…fallen, had a good view of the Hotel. He decided that he would talk to Connor about that when the teenager was feeling better.

Cordy, Wes, Gunn, and Fred, were all sitting around in the lobby when Angel burst though the doors, still carrying Connor's limp body. The gang jumped slightly at the loud noise, heads whipping around to see who had entered. Wes and Gunn even reached for weapons. They froze, however, when they saw Angel.

"Angel, man, what's going on?" Gunn asked, eyes widening when he saw Connor in Angel's arms.

"Oh my god, Connor" Fred whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Angel, what happened?" Wes asked.

"He, he tried to kill himself." Angel choked out, avoiding the gaze of his colleagues.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry." Fred gasped, getting up and moving towards him. Gunn, Cordy, and Wes followed her.

"It's okay, Fred, it's not your fault. It's not any of your faults. It's between Connor and I."

"Do you need any help with anything, Angel?" Wes asked. Angel paused before replying.

"Yes, actually, Wes. Can you bring the first aid kit up to my room please? Fred, I'm going to need you to check him over for any other injuries, I think he's got some broken ribs or something. Gunn, I want you to go to Connor's apartment and get together his stuff, I will give you his address. Cordy, can you come up and help Fred treat his injuries? I know that you were all betrayed by Connor when he lied about what happened to me, and that you are not particularly fond of him because of that, but I'm asking you now, can you put it all behind you and help me. Can you help me fix him? Can you help me save him?"

The entire gang nodded, and Wes ran to fetch the first aid kit. Cordy and Fred both had tears in their eyes.

"Of course we'll help you, Angel. We'll help save Connor, it's what we do, save people." Cordy spoke up.

"We'll all help you" Fred promised

Angel moved to the stairs and climbed up the first few, before he turned.

"Thank you" he told them, before continuing up the stairs to his room, followed closely by his gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel sat beside his bed, watching as Connor lay, sleeping soundly, beneath the covers. Both of the teenager's arms lay on top of the covers, bandaged heavily at the wrists. Fred had determined that the wounds would not need stiches, or hospital treatment, as that had stopped bleeding by the time Angel had gotten Connor to the Hyperion.

Connor still looked too pale, in Angel's opinion, and if it wasn't for the steady thumping of Connor's heart that he could hear, and the steady rise and fall of his son's chest as Connor breathed, Angel would have been convinced that his son was dead, or worse, a vampire.

Slowly, carefully, Angel took hold of Connors hand, running his thumb over Connor's slightly cut and bruised knuckles. Gunn had taken one look at Connor's hands and said that 'Connor had obviously lashed out at something hard recently, probably a wall or door.'

Angel had been inclined to agree with Gunn, who had left the hotel, along with Wesley to go to Connor's apartment and check it out for any belongings, or anything that the teenager might want.

It was nearing midday when Connor stirred, groaning and whimpering slightly. Angel carefully stroked Connor's forehead, brushing his hair back off his face.

"Con, c'mon, time to wake up."

"Angel?" Connor whispered, opening his eyes blearily.

"Yeah, that's right Connor. I'm here, its okay."

"Where am I?"

"In my room at the Hyperion."

"Why?"

Angel paused before answering; deciding that honesty was the best way to go.

"Because I was scared. I was so scared I was going to loose you, and I don't think I can keep fighting if I lost you." Angel spoke, and he knew Connor believed him

"You managed before me."

"I don't know how."

"How badly am I hurt?" Connor asked, changing the subject.

"The cuts on your wrists, which Fred thinks will heal fine, considering your enhanced healing, and some bruised ribs, from when you hit the wall when I grabbed you. You lost a lot of blood though. You're lucky."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Connor whispered.

"For what, Connor?"

"For sending you down in that box and leaving you, for being such a brat ever since I got here, for, for scaring you last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Connor. I forgive you, we all do. Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Fred, and Me. They're all so worried about you, and they're sorry about how they treated you. I am too. I'm so sorry Connor."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Dad." Connor had a small smile on his face, which Angel replied with one of his own. The vampire moved up onto the bed so he was sitting beside Connor, looking down at his son.

"I love you. Dad." Connor whispered, his blue eyes locked onto Angel's brown ones.

"I love you too, Connor."

Connor smiled at Angel's words, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. Angel watched his son sleeping, before he lay down beside him, wrapping an arm over Connor's body, and surrendering to his weariness.

AtS AtS AtS AtS AtS

Cordy sat up on her desk in they foyer, while tho ethers sat on the couches.

"I wonder how Connor's doing" Fred mentioned.

"I don't know, I haven't heard any yelling though, that's always a good sign." Gunn joked. Wes and Cordy smiled, but were too worried about Connor to laugh. The silence was broken when Lorne came in.

"Who hasn't been yelling?" he asked, obviously catching Gunn's comment.

"Angel and Connor. They're upstairs."

"Angel brought Connor home last night."

"Then why do you look like someone's died. I don't think that they'll have killed each other. Angelcakes cares too much about Connor."

None of Angel's gang said anything, none of them wanting to be the one who told the empathy demon about Connor's suicide attempt. Wes finally took a breath.

"Last light, Angel went out looking for Connor. He tracked him down to the rooftop of a building not far from here. Connor had slit his wrists pretty bad, and, well, He tried to jump off the roof."

"Angel caught him, and when Connor passed out from blood loss, Angel brought him back here." Gunn continued for Wes when the Englishman choked up

"He looked so weak and sick" Cordy whimpered, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"He looked so young," Fred sobbed.

Lorne was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Connor, although not the most cheerful of teenagers, had never seemed the sort to try to end his own life. It was proof of how much his time away from Angel, and his gang, had changed the boy.

"I'm going up to speak to Angel," Lorne said. Cordelia hopped off her desk, tossing her tissue into the bin.

"I'll come with you; I want to see how they're holding up."

"Me too" Fred chimed in. Wes and Gunn got up as well, and together they went up the stairs.

Cordelia was the first to come level with Angel's door. She tapped on it lightly.

"Angel" she whispered. When there was no response, she pushed the door open, and then she smiled.

Connor and Angel were lying on the bed together, Angel's arm draped over Connor protectively. Connor had nestled right up against Angel's broad chest, and had his finger's curled around Angel's shirt. Connor had nestled his head into the crook of angel's neck, and had a small smile on his face as he slept, as did Angel.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Cordelia asked as she and the other's watched on, smiling joyfully.

**A.N. Well, here it is, another of my short little stories. The last chapter really is just a short Epilogue, with a lot of Fluffiness to lighten up this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**R.W.**


End file.
